


Mirror, Mirror

by RobotArmsApts (MatsuoMiwa)



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alpha Flynn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Fluri, Fureyuri, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Game, Relationship Development, Rutting, Top Flynn, True Love, Trust, bottom yuri, bottomlowell2k19, mentions of ex-prostitution, omega yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-21 23:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuoMiwa/pseuds/RobotArmsApts
Summary: They were in bed, close together, Yuri ready to sleep while Flynn combed through his hair with his fingers. The action a welcomed one since it did the trick in keeping nightmares at bay and bad dreams nothing more than forgotten memories by the time he woke up.It was as sleep nearly took him that he suddenly remembered the day, then what would be coming next week. An annoyed frown was set as Yuri opened his sleepy gray eyes. “Flynn.”The Commandant had been in a similar state to the omega, sleep almost pulling him off until he heard Yuri call his name with a tone that meant something was wrong. At the moment Flynn had no idea what it would be, and doubted it was anything serious. “Hmm? What is it?”An immediate reply did not come. At the silence, Flynn cracked an eye open to see Yuri look like he was struggling with something. “Yuri?”“My heat is next week.”
Relationships: Flynn Scifo/Yuri Lowell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81
Collections: Blots of Blurple





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very late prompt fill for the Bottom Yuri event on Tumblr from August 2019.  
> Multiple prompts used from different lists.  
> Bottom Yuri Event: Inexperienced.  
> Smut Prompts: 52.“I’m not jealous! its just…you’re mine!”  
> The Way You Said "I Love You": 25. In a blissful sigh as you fall asleep
> 
> This will be cross-posted to the fanwork tumblr and deviantart.

Flynn was a bit anxious while he looked over his list for a countless time. Everything he was certain was needed(and a few just in-case items) were written down neatly, checkmarks to the side of each showing they were gotten, and no, Flynn had not forgotten anything. Yuri was currently resting in their room, nausea having come on strong that morning, leaving the swordsman with annoyed grumbling it was ‘ _going to be one of those times_ ,’ when his heat was harder than normal. Yuri was acting as if it were more of an annoyance than what it really was -Flynn knew him better than that- so outside of intimate items already owned, he had gone and bought more than a few things.

This would be his first time assisting Yuri with a heat. When they were of age, separation had been enforced and kept up by them over the few years afterward. There was little Flynn could do or say about it at the time; back then he was not Yuri’s alpha, still having valid concerns over him being an unmarked omega in the Lower Quarter in heat- given Yuri’s issue of trouble being his shadow, it was hard to not be concerned, mostly with someone taking advantage of Yuri in that state...

The thought was quickly shoved aside since that was the past and Yuri was with him now(safe). That familiar urge to protect came on stronger, to make sure the other man had a good place to ride out his heat, where no one else but Flynn could get to him unless it was an emergency. The blond blamed it on his alpha side butting in- for the words ‘safe’ and ‘his’ swirling around with their meanings clear in his thoughts. While he had not marked Yuri, the man was still his, and his to protect.

Flynn looked at the list again, once more, just to be certain.

Meanwhile, Yuri was in their room, taking up the middle of the bed appearing to anyone that would come in as a failed attempt at becoming a burrito with the blanket, hugging Flynn’s pillow tightly against himself, struggling with his current situation while staring without seeing at the wall and pictures on it.

It figured his first heat with Flynn would be one of his more painful ones. A wavering feeling of flight had been keeping him from any decent rest for the afternoon; so used to taking care of these on his own, and not showing that side of himself to anyone except those that had a thing for it, paying extra for that fetish to be fulfilled back then. However, with them, it was different. Yuri got a little relief from his heat and they left after getting what they paid for. It was just sex, nothing more. They didn’t share the same intimacy like he did with Flynn. In comparison, there was a noticeable difference between Flynn touching him like he was loved and them touching him like he was an object for their pleasures.

The pillow was clutched tighter still, in threat of tearing if he gripped it harder.

Yuri had been the one to bring it up last week, his mind on going somewhere else to deal with it until it was over, the idea coming first out of habit for his past.

_They were in bed, close together, Yuri ready to sleep while Flynn combed through his hair with his fingers. The action a welcomed one since it did the trick in keeping nightmares at bay and bad dreams nothing more than forgotten memories by the time he woke up._

_It was as sleep nearly took him that he suddenly remembered the day, then what would be coming next week. An annoyed frown was set as Yuri opened his sleepy gray eyes. “Flynn.”_

_The Commandant had been in a similar state to the omega, sleep almost pulling him off until he heard Yuri call his name with a tone that meant something was wrong. At the moment Flynn had no idea what it would be, and doubted it was anything serious. “Hmm? What is it?”An immediate reply did not come. At the silence, Flynn cracked an eye open to see Yuri look like he was struggling with something. “Yuri?”_

_“My heat is next week.”_

_The words spoken so bluntly gave him pause, no quick reply on his tongue. This would be his first time around Yuri while the man was in heat, seeing how it really affected the omega. Flynn knew at least he was going to have to have a better talk with Yuri over it in the morning, see what Yuri needed for the heat. And then, what could Flynn, himself, do? It would be another almost three weeks before he was due to travel to meet with the captain in Capua Nor, working from their home should be possible, unless it would make things worse for Yuri with him being there for the majority of it?_

_“-way I’m going to go back to my old place for it.” Yuri had left out the part about not being around since there was too high of a chance his heat could affect Flynn as well; Flynn was Flynn, but he was also still an alpha, and Yuri wasn’t sure how the blond would be around him then. It hadn’t helped that when he laid out that fact, Flynn had tensed, and had yet to say anything. The Innkeeper that had gave him that place to stay those years ago had made him promise to come back there should he ever need it. She was an omega as well, and was one of the ones to help him most during harder times. He would take care of it then come back once it was over, not interested in being a burden or in the way for Flynn._

_While Yuri was getting ready to go to sleep, Flynn realized rather quickly a mistake had been made. “No,” he spoke the first thing that came to mind hearing Yuri even consider leaving to go back there, somewhere unsafe, still unmarked around others that could try and hurt him. That protective surge kicked in; he moved to tug Yuri a bit closer, not letting the omega go somewhere unsafe when he did not have to- not when he had an alpha to take care of him. “You are not leaving our home for your heat,” it came out a bit more commanding than he meant it to, but the thought on its own of Yuri thinking he had to leave was more than enough for him to hold onto the swordsman. “I can take care of you.”_

_Yuri’s face burned a bit but figured he should have known better coming from Flynn; there had been that sound of assurance and pride in his voice at the last part. Yuri could take care of his self just fine, his omega side betraying him by having that foreign feeling of warmth hearing those words. A comfort he wasn’t used to, even knowing his alpha meant it too. It would be the first time in a very long time he could have his heat somewhere safe, around an alpha he could trust. Still, “I can handle it myself,” he replied, more at odds with his omega side, the one that still found want at Flynn’s words. Another thought hit him hard then, that it would be his first heat where he wasn’t the item for sale. No preparing to be used then left(not like he didn’t take advantage of knowing who would pay for that anyway)._

_Flynn had since come around a bit more, nuzzling the side of Yuri’s face before placing a kiss there. “Save it for a fight you can win.” Yuri could be stubborn, Flynn knew that in and out, not backing down or off this time. Given everything the swordsman had endured, it was natural he would want somewhere familiar to wait it out. Flynn would just show him their home was his new safe place; a new sense of responsibility coming from his alpha side, and as Yuri’s partner._

_They would talk about it more in the morning, Flynn ending up asleep before Yuri did. For as tired as he was earlier, it had taken him a long while to sleep that night_.

Now, it was almost time for his heat to fully settle in, with Yuri struggling further at the knowledge of Flynn going to be seeing him in such a state. There would be contact his body would crave, certain toys he would use to come as close as he could to having the feeling of another inside him, always having had to be guarded during them before; there would always be an alpha a little too into it, getting carried away and attempting to mark him without his consent. That was something he knew Flynn had a suspicion of, but Yuri wasn’t going to detail everything about that part of his life. The alpha knew as much as he needed to.

Flynn had been angry when he found out; Yuri hadn’t told him what he was doing to make ends meet and didn’t bother telling him part of the money went to help some of those that couldn’t make the continued rising taxes. It had been a source of contention for them for a time; the blond airing his worries while Yuri reminded him he didn’t need an alpha’s protection, he could look after himself. It had been a long while since he had to do that work anyway, making money through guild jobs with Brave Vesperia.

The unpleasant feeling that memory brought did nothing to help with his currently feeling sick. The omega frowned, trying to suppress the nausea threatening to jerk him from his place on the bed. Closing his eyes to concentrate, it was becoming clear it wasn’t going to work this time. Yuri opened his eyes as fast he closed them, making an impressive dash for the toilet, having decided he was going to have a painfully long week.

The next day and a half had gone by too slow for the omega’s liking, feeling similar as he did when his heat was first coming. Flynn had his concerns since Yuri had not been able to eat much besides toast and some crackers with water. The swordsman had to assure him that was normal when it was this strong, he’d make up for it and really, Flynn was worrying over him too much. The alpha seemed to disagree, pushing some medicine in his hands that offered little relief from the nausea. Once the pain struck, it had left him in a foul mood most of the day while he went about his business, thinking it was good Flynn was at his office in the castle. Chances were too high he would have snapped at the alpha’s attempts to help- well meaning as they were, Yuri still felt strange about not taking care of his heat himself or not having to use it for his old life. The swordsman went to sleep that night with conflicting thoughts, fighting with his omega side even still. The new warmth of having a mate to help this time, even though Yuri had not let Flynn mark him yet, they were as good as mated anyway... 

The next morning, waking up, Yuri felt it before opening his eyes; the slow growing want, the little bit of slick between his legs. The omega quietly groaned, resisting sliding a hand down his boxers to get some relief now. It would have to wait until he was in the shower. Yuri had been in the middle of shoving the blankets aside when he felt Flynn nuzzle the back of his neck, not helping his current situation.

“Morning," The alpha said affectionately, nuzzling the back of Yuri’s neck again, placing a few light kisses there, working his way down, noticing Yuri’s skin was warm, more sensitive to his touch, and had a scent that pulled him closer. Flynn knew Yuri’s heat was affecting him already as well; the urge to take Yuri now was strong but would have to wait until later. Another urge he would be keeping to himself was one to take the omega and mark him, ensure anyone else knew Yuri was his mate, that he was taken and only Flynn was allowed to touch him this way. It had long since been decided that Yuri would be the one to say he was ready, if he ever was. The Commandant knew well enough that was his alpha side being loud. They were as good as mated already, in his eyes.

“It’s too early to be this handsy,” Yuri told him flatly, another small, throaty groan filling the room when Flynn started running his hand over Yuri’s arm, placing a kiss on the back of the swordsman’s shoulder. The contact was wanted, welcomed, his body already craving for Flynn to touch him lower, take him sooner- feelings Yuri fought against right now. Now, he needed one of his toys and the shower, something he could do to get some relief already.

“Agreed, you need to eat something first. Though, _you do smell good_.” Flynn emphasized this by nuzzling the side of Yuri’s neck, flustering the omega, ending up with Yuri shoving the alpha away. Still set to deal with as much as possible on his own, Yuri had not been very forthcoming with information about his heats, how they affected him normally besides they were annoying and could be tiring. Flynn had gotten more than a glimpse in the past two days of how much Yuri really struggled with part of them.

Food was tempting but he was going to have to give himself some personal time first- Flynn’s touches not helping the omega at all this morning. “Yeah, later. I have to take care of something first.” A glare that spoke _no thanks to you_ was shot at Flynn, who saw the growing lust in Yuri’s eyes, figuring out very quickly what Yuri had to take care of.

“I told you I would take care of you.”

“Not ready for that right now, Flynn. _Later_.”

Flynn shook his head, “that is not what I meant. Here, lay down, I will show you.”

Yuri didn’t bother fighting the omega in him, allowing the alpha to guide him back into laying down after Flynn moved half-way on top of him. Flynn pulled Yuri’s boxers off, tossing them to the side for right now, then getting the man to bring his knees to his chest while Flynn situated himself between Yuri’s legs, lowering onto the bed, firmly gripping his mates ass, spreading him.

Heart racing from anticipation, gray eyes bright with need, Yuri licked his lips, breath hitching in his throat once Flynn began to tease his hole with his tongue, rimming him. Flynn continued the teasing for a short time, checking in to see the expression on his mates face. The need still shone, leaving the alpha to suspect he would be seeing that look a lot this week. Deciding to draw it out a bit more to give the omega some longer relief, his hands moved to Yuri’s thighs, going in to rub circles on his inner-thighs, nipping and marking where he knew the other man was most sensitive.

His body warmed quickly to Flynn’s teasing touches, lips against his legs, and Yuri felt it was almost like cheating for the blond to go where he knew the omega would react fastest. It was more intense, electrifying but something was still missing, something he needed, his body craved for, causing his face to burn from how badly he wanted it, and that he was going to have to vocalize what it was. “ _Flynn_ , _I need you to_ -” Yuri paused then. He wanted the alpha to take him now, mount him to provide satisfaction to his current needs. Heat was clouding his thoughts, but Yuri still knew enough that Flynn being so close was affecting his body. Other alpha’s never did this for him.

Flynn had an idea of what Yuri wanted, taking a moment to eye the marks he had left on the swordsman’s thighs. It would be a few days for those to start fading off, the alpha in him ready to mark Yuri again when the time came. It was not the same as what that side of him wanted; that was for a later time, if it happened at all. Flynn switched back to his earlier position; hands squeezing Yuri’s ass, spreading him, preparing the omega for what was coming. As badly as he wanted to take the man now, it would have to wait. His mate had a need, one Flynn promised to take care of.

It was a bit relieving to not have to outright speak his need to be filled, taken- appreciating that sometimes words were not needed between them, being so in-tune with each other, they knew what the other wanted. With everything feeling more intense having a stronger heat, Yuri was attempting to not be as vocal from old habits. Something that became a great deal harder once Flynn started tongue-fucking him. It took a moment before Yuri knew what to do with himself; the blonds hands gripping and massaging his ass while he worked his tongue on the omega. Yuri gripped the bedding, knuckles close to turning white from the force.

Flynn could feel Yuri’s body take that familiar tension to it, causing the alpha to pick-up speed, getting his tongue deeper inside Yuri, the throaty, pleasured moans something he would be committing to memory. The omega had decided to help finish himself off since he was so close already. He took his cock in his hand, working to match Flynn’s pace.

Not long later, with warning, the omega came with a shuddering moan of his alpha’s name while the blond kept a gentler grip on Yuri’s legs, easing them down while the dark haired man worked on catching his breath. Flynn moved to be on top of Yuri, taking in the sight below him, gently moving the dark haired man’s side bangs away from his face. Yuri leaned a little into the touch, body still craving contact, Flynn noticed. For now, his mate was satisfied, the sight one Flynn thought was beautiful.

Afterwards, it was decided they would shower separately. Being so close, it would be too tempting to go further- although, in truth, Flynn had no intention of bedding his mate that way today. Yuri had not put anything past him, the Commandant knowing full well the other mans nausea and pain the past day and a half had kept him from sleeping that well until last night. There was also the matter of not eating much either...

Flynn, unfortunately, knew Yuri could handle it if he did. It was not hard to figure out based on the other mans bygone prostitution days. The alpha was not an idiot, knowing how other alpha’s and assorted others treated Yuri. Sure, some were nice, it was a given, but Flynn heard how others in his brigade and around the castle spoke of their mates during heats, things they had done to them, how they looked forward to it, some talking about medicines that could possibly extend an omega’s heat, speaking of it as it if were nothing more than a time for marathon sex. An expected surge of protective anger bubbled to the surface, a frown set from current thoughts. The reality of Yuri having had others use him, be done with it, then leave would never sit well with him; not caring if it was Yuri’s choice to go down that path, even knowing the other man could handle himself just fine. Even now, Flynn still did not know why Yuri returned there, not trying to hire his services as a mercenary or personal guard. For that, the Commandant could only guess it had to do with how difficult killing came to the swordsman. The blood Yuri was forced to shed came heavy.

The alpha shook his head, working to put the thoughts to rest. Yuri had never given him an answer for it, the whole thing having had them fighting for a while, something neither of them wanted to do when it came to each other. Yuri did guild work now, had Flynn for a mate, and was dead set on no one but himself touching Yuri so intimately ever again. They had a home together, things going well, and through the rest of this week he would show Yuri he was capable of helping him with future heats as well. While he was hesitant about leaving Yuri alone like this, they had talked it over, for both of their best interests Flynn would continue to work at the castle as normal.

With a lot on his mind, Flynn went to prepare for duty.

Later that same day, Yuri found himself alone in their house, unable to rest or concentrate on anything. It would be some hours yet before his alpha returned if work didn’t keep him long again. Sharp pains had kept him awake, leaving the omega curling up in the middle of their bed, hugging Flynn’s pillow tightly against him again, taking some minor comfort from it having the blonds scent on it.

After the pain had passed, his need had grown too heavy to ignore further. It would take more than simply jerking himself off; the embarrassing want of being filled, mated with, the contact of his alpha’s touch. The thoughts leaving him feeling fresh slick between his legs already. Getting up from the bed, with an annoyed grunt, Yuri went to clean up, then get one of his toys and what he needed. The omega situated his side of the bed, then put a condom on his dildo with some lubricant, not chancing on relying on having enough slick alone to get the job done right now.

Getting comfortable, he fought against his own impatience at the need of relief as soon as possible in favor of doing something that would give it to him a bit longer. Yuri began preparing himself, imagining his mates fingers inside of him instead of his own. Sliding his tongue over his lips, moaning softly, the omega was conflicted over his current wants, knowing his heat was affecting him too much on the matter; a small part annoyed Flynn was gone, craving his alpha’s touch again already, but knowing their agreement was for the best. This was only a heavy heat, nothing he hadn’t dealt with time and time again in the past. The blond worried too much over him- while it left him with a warm feeling that was going to take a lot of time to adjust to, Yuri knew it would have ended with both of them annoyed at each other.

Running a hand over his chest, Yuri began playing with himself, shutting his eyes, thinking of how he knew Flynn would be with him right now: being pulled close, soft nips alternated with kisses along his neck to his shoulder, whispered words so cheesy he wondered how the alpha didn’t get embarrassed by them. Then again, it was Flynn, and the man was somewhat of a romantic at heart. It was then the idea flashed through his mind of his alpha kissing along the other side of his neck, down to the one spot that was off-limits no matter how in the moment they could get together- where the blond would bite down, mark him if Yuri let that happen.

Breathing a bit harder, the swordsman fought with his omega side on finding Flynn to be a suitable mate affecting his heat to be a problem. Yuri knew well enough that if the blond were given permission, he would. Flynn was a bit more traditional, having been ready to be mated sometime ago but Yuri was not. The issue was never pushed, Yuri keeping his issues as ones to work out on his own, under the belief previously he was fine going through the rest of his life without that. Being marked, mated: the idea was unnerving before to give someone else that kind of close intimate knowledge on his body. Cracks appeared there with Flynn being able to tell most things without it already, Yuri being the same with him. They were already in-tune with another to the point someone(namely Estelle) might call them soul-mates.

Once he was stretched to a satisfactory amount, Yuri grabbed the dildo, slowly teasing his hole with it. Drawing it out a bit longer, the reminder it would give him longer relief instead of his body desiring it much sooner. Breathing a bit heavier, Yuri’s mind went back to Flynn tongue-fucking him that morning; his alpha between his thighs, the feeling of the man taking his time using his tongue to rim him before pulling back to mark the insides of his thighs. It was easy to remember Flynn’s hands gripping his legs, purposefully taking extra time where two of the more sensitive parts on his body were- the alpha’s mouth on them, grip becoming more firm while he worked those spots over, earning a moan of his name that Yuri knew pleased the blond. Whether it was something that worked for Flynn, his alpha side or both, Yuri didn’t know, but it had hardly mattered with his mate giving him the relief he had badly needed.

The omega began working himself over with the dildo, adjusting his hips to get the most from it, mind still picturing Flynn above him, blue eyes on him with a loving lust Yuri would have never given thought that before that could be directed at him, let alone from Flynn. There was an intensity to that look never failing to affect the swordsman, returning it just as well as he was given. Getting closer to release, Yuri slowed down, taking the time to edge himself a bit. Soon, Flynn could fill him how he wanted it the most during his heats. The blonds own rut wasn’t for a while yet, but they both knew with Yuri’s heat being as strong as it was, the chance was too great Flynn would get one. The timing had to be right, and soon it would be.

The thought of that did not help him, making his want for his mate stronger. The time it would be before Flynn returned wouldn’t magically change. Yuri reached over with his free hand to grab Flynn’s pillow, bringing it close, taking in his alpha’s scent, another moan of the mans name off his tongue while he continued to pleasure himself, release building faster than it had earlier. Yuri took his cock in his hand, pumping himself. Flynn’s scent around him, the image of the alpha being the one doing the act instead brought him to cum, a louder groan of the blonds name filling the room.

Yuri had realized things were changing again, and with it involving Flynn, it felt right instead of unnerving. The omega had a lot to go over; for now, however, it was time to clean up and use this time of relief for a nap. Being unbearably horny while left alone with his owns thoughts usually didn’t end well. A final decision would have to be once his heat was over.

Two days later Yuri found himself tired from his heat keeping him awake along with new thoughts regarding Flynn. The blond had been concerned, able to tell something was off fairly quickly, then Yuri hadn’t exactly been much help by brushing it off as being his heat bothering him(not a lie, exactly). His mood had been low, a certain need not having been met yet. Flynn had been forced to work later than he expected, and Yuri wasn’t about to have his alpha mount him after coming back in looking as tired as he felt.

The swordsman had been taking care of his own needs for the time being, having plenty of memories of him with Flynn to use for his self-pleasuring when the other man was away. Frustration had been building fighting with the omega in him, making it hard to not situate himself on Flynn’s lap, initiating things already. Yuri’s alpha was there, ready, willing and able to provide what his body kept demanding- right there and far off at once.

That night when they were in bed, it was easy to notice Flynn’s looking off, almost guilty if Yuri could put a name to it. The omega knew the other man had promised to take care of him, but being Commandant was a demanding job. Laying face-to-face, Flynn had already fallen asleep ahead of Yuri. It wasn’t as though Yuri was going to be sleeping anytime soon anyway. His mind had been bogged down by trying to reason out why he shouldn’t let Flynn mark him. This want being new territory altogether for the swordsman. Yuri was at peace with his omega side on the knowledge Flynn was ideal mate material for him(they already referred to each other as such anyway). They had a home together, having a future that included them being side-by-side, a bond that ran deep enough to bring soul-mates to mind once more.

Yuri hadn’t believed in those before, the idea of two people being born that were connected so deeply, a love that bonded them together through lifetimes seemed nothing more than a fairytale or from one of those romance novels that was so popular. A concept that sounded nice but was too unrealistic for the omega; then Flynn had turned that on its head(and didn’t life just like to do that to him?). The idea of anyone else besides them together didn’t fit. Their eyes were on one another, the world became a faded noise in the background once they had each others attention. Mind heavy, Yuri stared at Flynn’s peaceful sleeping face a little longer before quietly sliding out of bed to go to the living room.

An amount of time uncounted was spent staring out of the window into the starry sky. Answers were never up there for him to find, only making locating his own a little simpler to do. It was easy to get lost in the sight of stars twinkling, bright and calming. Eventually, the omega decided to lay on the couch instead of chancing going back to bed, waking Flynn. There would be enough time to get a nap in before more problems with his heat kicked in.

Later that morning, Yuri had been badly tangled with his blanket, softly snoring away, too deep in his nap to have either noticed or cared. On the sight, Flynn knew there would be no way to fix that without waking his mate; for now sleep was priority. The darkness under his gray eyes had not been missed, neither had other signs he knew from Yuri pushing himself too hard on not resting enough. A lot had been learned from this making some things from the past make sense in ways he would have preferred they had not, for Yuri’s sake. So gone to the world right now, Flynn knew it was safe enough to rest his hand lightly on Yuri’s hair for a moment, leaning over to gently kiss his mates head. “ _Soon_ ,” he whispered the promise. Flynn left for the castle after that, Yuri barely having moved from his position.

For them both the day had gone on too long. By the time the sun had set, stars bright and visible, it had found the couple in their living-room on the couch. Flynn’s attention on his book, Yuri laying on his side, using Flynn’s lap as a pillow, Flynn’s free hand repeatedly trailing fingers through Yuri’s hair while the omega clutched a different pillow to his middle. His pain hitting harder today, leaving the swordsman a miserable mix of uncomfortably horny, in-pain, a main need left unfulfilled and exhausted. Pain, he could deal with, but the need for relief became too strong to ignore. Tired, Yuri had favored going for something to give him a quick break instead of edging himself again.

Flynn noticed Yuri starting to move, having an immediate idea why, quickly he moved his hand to over Yuri’s waist, keeping the omega from getting up.

Yuri had thought Flynn was focused on his reading. Turning his head to look at his alpha. he was met with that familiar stare; the intense one filled with love, lust and now something different the omega couldn’t place. The same stare affecting him enough that it guaranteed they would be busy in the bedroom for a while... “Flynn?”

Putting the book to the side, the alpha saw the tired bedroom eyes on his mate. Yuri was in need, the blond intending to help him this time. Bending down, he kissed his mate instead of saying anything right away. The arm he had over Yuri was moved over the mans crotch where he started slowly palming the omega through his pants. The reaction was almost instant, a drawn out moan into their kiss that shot pleasure through the alpha.

Yuri moved his hands to wrap around Flynn’s neck(the pillow used previously falling to the floor), not breaking their kiss, set on keeping contact with his alpha; the scent from the other man mixed with the overdue needed sexual contact pushed his excitement further. Without giving it a second thought, he shifted to spread his legs, working to tell his mate he wanted the touches to be on his cock directly instead of through his clothing, even if felt great right now.

Feeling his omega’s want through his body’s eager responses to his touch, soft, deep moans into his mouth, it was far too hard to not be affected as well. Yuri’s smell drew him in; the knowledge the omega needed more rest being the only thing keeping him from taking his mate into their bedroom for the night. Flynn felt himself getting hard, going to fix that after he saw to Yuri’s need first. He slowed down the movement, pulling back from the kiss only slightly to keep their gazes meeting, faces still close, appreciating the tinge of color on the other mans face- not something easily done outside of their private time. It standing out a bit more against Yuri’s normally pale skin. “I promised I would take care of you,” Flynn reminded. “Rest tonight, and tomorrow I can give you what you want.”

The assurance in how those words were spoken appealed to the omega greatly, but Yuri also knew how hard Flynn had been working. The swordsman wasn’t the only one in need of a break. “I know your stamina is really good and all, but _come on_ , Flynn, even you have limits,” Yuri told him flatly. 

Flynn chuckled hearing that, earning another look from his mate. Sweet as it was, the blond also realized he had not told Yuri yet. Nuzzling the swordsman’s cheek, flustering the man at the affectionate gesture, Flynn took a moment to take in the scent from Yuri right now. It was different than his usual, this one arousing the alpha ever more. A new scent that had him wanting to take his mate to their bedroom, provide his omega with what his body wanted so badly, mount him, keeping him against his body while they remained locked together. Feelings fought against ever since Yuri’s heat had started. Flynn had intended to take care of his mate, not use him. “I will be here for the rest of your heat. I have arranged to work from home for a bit.” Well, he would have to travel to the castle long enough to deliver finalized reports, pick up fresh documents needing to read and give his approval or not. What he had not and would not tell Yuri was that it was Lady Estellise’s idea while she and Rita were visiting from Halure, taking care of business with his Highness Ioder for him to change plans from the original agreement, working the rest of the time from their home.

On informing them Yuri was sick, visiting in-person was not a good idea this time, but they would make up for it, he promised, she had innocently asked in reply, “oh, then why are you here?” The young woman fully knowing Flynn would have preferred to be by Yuri’s side rather than stuck at the castle. A gesture to his waiting documents had answered that for her as the truth. Getting excited suddenly, she suggested taking it home with him, something like she and Rita did. Flynn could have kicked himself for not thinking of that sooner, grateful all the same, then arranged it to be done and got it approved under a specific set of conditions. Thankfully, his Highness Ioder had caught on to what was really happening, working the deal out with him then left to go prepare for his own trip to Dahngrest, having to see someone important. For that, Flynn did not know or press further, his own mate on his mind. The Commandant would also be home for a couple of days afterwards to ensure Yuri was able to rest, catch up on sleep he had been denied from sickness, pain and the sexual needs he could not provide for himself. Toys were good(Yuri knew how to put on a show with them too), but not the real thing. The thought of spending time in bed, locked with his omega while he held him close was enough to rush the alpha’s new plans along.

Catching up with the pair had been interesting, he had to admit. Those two were not together yet, but Flynn would not be surprised if they did become official later on. Rita living with Lady Estellise in her home in Halure; Rita’s research closer to pushing a new breakthrough, and helping with her cities rebuilding. Lady Estellise had been working hard on writing a play she was almost done with in times she did not have important work to oversee first. Each of them were adjusting still after everything, including how drastically their lives changed, but they had one another, the same as Yuri and Flynn did.

A pulse of excitement had rushed through Yuri hearing that information(which would have been good to know earlier, thanks, Flynn). The swordsman moved again, pulling himself closer, kissing the corner of Flynn’s mouth, moving down to take the mans bottom lip a little into his own, sucking on it gently, pleased with himself hearing the encouraging sounds from the alpha, returning his own once Flynn began palming him slowly again. Yuri knew how to give as good as he got, having learned a few of his mates more special preferences during making out. Similar to how Flynn had a thing for doing the same for him, Yuri eased himself down, going in to mark the side of the blonds neck, nipping and sucking at couple of spots, ensuring very visible marks would be left there once he was done, giving a little lick to them, satisfied with his results.

This was something they were going to have to do again once Yuri’s heat was over, Flynn decided, the swordsman’s welcomed affection not going without notice. It was not the first time he worked his mate like this; the position was normally having the omega’s back to his chest or Yuri facing him in his lap. This was lazily intimate, slow, and seeing Yuri’s reactions to his touches had yet to fail to be a larger turn-on for the man. Restraint was something he was thankfully good with since Yuri turning on his back, spreading his legs to make things easier for him had done more for the alpha in him than he ever gave a thought to before, making it increasingly harder to not pull the omega up and mate with him as they both wanted.

Yuri had lowered himself back down on Flynn’s lap, very quickly noticing the blond being visibly turned on. “Looks like I’m not the only needing something right now, huh?” Yuri asked, already knowing the answer, having gotten an idea. Flynn had been looking after him as well as he could so far, and the swordsman was _right there_.

Yuri had that turned on, playful expression that did things for Flynn. Right now, however, he was focusing on easing his mates needs. Whether Yuri realized it or not, Flynn could tell by the way Yuri gripped onto him and the couch, including the dark spot on his pants, the omega did not have much longer. Flynn had moved to pull Yuri’s pants down a bit, the omega assisting by raising his hips to make it easier, body still eager for skin-to-contact at long last. “If you could see what I can right now, you would be as well.”

It was easier when Flynn wasn’t being a sap to him, the blond knowing how to get under his skin and in his pants- sometimes both, depending on how the day went. “For being so sappy, you should taste sweeter.” He shot back, a quick wink delivered with it. Yuri then shifted a slight bit in his mates lap, his head facing the blonds crotch, working to undo the button on Flynn’s pants, being glad in the back of his mind he was wearing ones with a button instead of having to pull them down, making this easier for the omega.

It was mesmerizing watching Yuri undo his pants, bringing his cock out, knowing full well what his mate had in mind right now, making it harder for him to speak his next words. “You do not have to do that-”

“Save it for a fight you can win,” Yuri interrupted, returning Flynn’s line from the week before, knowing how much the alpha could use this as well; no reason he couldn’t take care of him too. Yuri ran his tongue around the tip, slow and gentle, light kisses along the side before taking the tip into his mouth. Yuri shut his eyes, feeling Flynn’s blue eyes on him while he pleasured his mate in turn, the blonds free hand gripping a chunk of his dark hair. Teasing Flynn a bit, he took the mans cock by the tip in and out of his mouth, working him over as well.

Flynn could not take his eyes off Yuri while the man gave him a blowjob(Flynn not being the only one good with his tongue). The blond took his mates own cock in his hand, running his thumb over the slit, the vibrations from the moan around his own from Yuri caused him to grip Yuri’s hair harder, wanting to keep him there. His alpha side taking further over, giving in more to the lust he felt for his mate, knowing it was not all on Yuri’s heat doing this to him right now. It was arousing to be getting sucked off while he worked on giving Yuri what relief he could from his heat. Judging from how Yuri’s breathing was getting heavier, Flynn could tell the swordsman was holding back right now, fighting against release. The Commandant had already been working on Yuri longer than Yuri got started on him, his heat making things more intense. Flynn did not exactly have much longer himself, so, he began jerking Yuri off a little faster, watching as the swordsman tensed, more beautiful moans sending vibrations against his cock speeding his own release along.

Flynn was close, Yuri knew that, but it seemed as though he wouldn’t be able to hold off until Flynn was done. The skin-to-skin contact the omega in him had been craving so badly did nothing to help him- neither did Flynn’s increasing speed. There was only so much he could hold back, mouth coming off his mates cock to arch his back and release with a rather vocal cry of Flynn’s name. Catching his breath, Yuri was quiet for a few long moments while things came back into focus, feeling Flynn’s hand petting his head, telling him how good he looked.

Flynn knew things like that tended to fluster the omega a bit(a tired, short groan his reply), but he was not going to quit giving them to the swordsman anytime soon. When the alpha told him he should see what Flynn does, it was the truth. Long hair normally fanned out, gray eyes half-lidded, face tinged with color, a satisfied expression made Yuri more than a pleasing sight.

Once he had regained enough of himself, Yuri went back to finishing taking care of his mate, holding Flynn’s cock at the base, his other hand matching pace with his mouth, alternating taking time to make part of it a hand job, using his mouth, then both at once.

“Yuri,” he started, the omega’s name a pleasured groan. “Almost there,” Flynn warned, his mate just telling him “I know,” then getting back to finishing the act.

Moments later, his gaze still on Yuri, he came with the omega’s name on his mouth, seeing that Yuri had not moved away in enough time, most of it ending up in the swordsman’s mouth.

Yuri ended up swallowing most of it, the rest around the corners of his mouth and part of his cheek. Once he was done, Yuri laid back on Flynn’s lap, needing a long minute to take in what they had just done. Some of it fueled by his heat, the rest his own lust and want to see his mate satisfied as well.

“Clean up, then bed?” Flynn said, breaking the silence. Yuri made for a beautiful sight in his eyes, but both of them were tired, and getting rested for tomorrow was important.

“Yeah.”

Before Yuri could get up, Flynn slid a hand under his back and knees, taking the omega with him when he stood up from the couch.

Instinctively, he hugged Flynn’s neck again, “ _I can walk_ , _Flynn_ ,” he informed him, his tone more a tired grumble than anything else.

“I know,” was the simple answer he gave Yuri, who relented to being carried to the shower.

“Flynn.”

“Hmm?”

“We’re doing that again sometime soon.”

Much later that night, Yuri awoke in the middle of it, eyes bleary, current anxiety about things bringing him from slumber again. His heat was thankfully at bay for now, thoughts over his relationship with Flynn being what kept him from going right back to sleep. Their relationship was changing, something he could feel in his heart and within his omega side. The longer Yuri had been around his mate when his heat symptoms were going into full swing, the urge to leave had faded away into wanting to be with Flynn- thoughts of his future had been at the back of his mind when left with his own thoughts for company. In that future, no matter how long they had, it involved being with the alpha.

If he were able, Yuri would have gotten out of bed to go outside for a bit, stare at the sky while he turned this information over, picking at it until he got to the bare bones of the matter. Now, he couldn’t, being wrapped up in Flynn’s arms, comfortable. The alpha wasn’t pushing any calming scent, still fast asleep to the world himself. It was easy laying against the other man like this- being with Flynn right now not making his wanting worse, instead he was warm, content, and left with fewer reasons he shouldn’t let them go a step farther. Changing that one thing he had sworn would never happen; Yuri hadn’t saw himself as someone that would have a mate, let alone the one he had developed secretive feelings for. Flynn was also more traditional where Yuri was not; the alpha had said if the time came it happened, he was already ready. Yuri was his official mate in his eyes. The swordsman ended up feeling the same.

For Flynn, the omega thought, he was finally ready...

Yuri did not rest much more that night, having taken a while longer to fall back asleep. For now, he was in the bathroom preparing; Flynn in their room getting things ready for them, the alpha certain he would rut, leaving them locked together for a period of time. Yuri was convinced his mate was fussing over the whole thing too much. They just needed a couple of bottles of water, a few things for cleaning up then waiting it out. From the few times he had had it before, Yuri knew those times were especially draining on him. Clients paid nicely for it, but it was tiring having to keep his guard up afterwards, sometimes having to listen to the alpha claim he was their favorite sex worker in the Lower Quarter, honeyed words that meant nothing to the omega. It was only worse when one of them would try and mark him during or afterwards, earning them some unwanted trouble and a blacklist among the other omegas doing the same work he had been doing at the time.

The longer Yuri thought on it, he realized this really was his first heat somewhere safe; not having to have been on guard constantly, being looked after, resting in his mates arms at night. It was never spoken, but for the omega, being there spoke of safety, comfort, knowing Flynn would sooner take a person down than let Yuri be taken advantage of. The swordsman could handle his own business perfectly fine, but having that knowledge was comforting.

Finishing up in the bathroom, ready as he could be, Yuri frowned seeing what Flynn had done to their bedroom once he stepped inside. Simple snacks were on the nightstand’s, a few bottles of water on each, assorted aftercare items on the ready. “How long does he think we’re gonna be in here for?” Yuri wondered out loud to himself, head cocked a bit to the side, in thought. Was this overdoing it or for how long Flynn knew they would be together in here? Knowing his mate, it could be a bit of both. His body warmed considerably at that, impatience for the blond to get back in the room rearing itself.

Yuri went ahead to sit on the side of the bed, heart thumping from anticipation. The omega in him still had a difficult time wrapping his head around everything. Their home had been safe, secure, more than suitable to deal with his heat in. Yuri had been able to have his guard down, not have his sword against the wall near the bed in-case of someone else wanting to get what he sold without paying for it. 

Feeling the bed shift, arms wrap around his middle, the omega was brought back from his wandering thoughts while Flynn pushed his hair aside to kiss the nape of hs neck- a place that sent a light pleasured shiver through him.

“Thinking about something?” Flynn asked, pulling Yuri against his chest, placing a few more light kisses along his mates neck, taking in that scent that was already arousing him. The knowledge it was finally time pushing the feeling further. That basic urge speaking to him to provide what Yuri needed.

The swordsman hummed appreciatively at the affection, briefly wondering how long he had been thinking on everything before Flynn arrived. “Yeah. About how you probably still left some food in the kitchen.” Yuri dropped thoughts of before for now, feeling his own skin warm, want growing. The skin-to-skin contact coupled with the scent of the alpha sent his heart beating harder, faster. “Jeez, just how long do you think we’re gonna be in here for?”

“Since it is our first time together with your heat, I am not taking chances.”

Turning around in Flynn’s arms, he wrapped his own around the mans neck, raising a brow. “You’re not exactly my first rut, Flynn.” Flynn, having moved his hands to rest on Yuri’s waist, was too aware of that. Too aware what it meant in relation to his mates past. The blond knew it was Yuri’s heat affecting him as well then; the thought of another alpha(not even a good one) being with the swordsman kicked off the slight possessive side of the alpha in him. They had both had other partners before getting together, that was not new information for either of the pair. Still, when it came to Yuri, things were always different.

“What? I know you’re not jealous-”

“I am not,” he replied flatly, unaware of the glint his blue eyes had taken, hands gripping onto the omega’s waist tightly.

“Hmm,” Yuri responded, bringing the alpha closer to him, not missing that look on Flynn’s face, the slight change in his eyes, how hard he was holding on. “I was joking.”

“I know, but,” how was he supposed to put it right then? A familiar feeling rearing its head joined itself in the mix. No one else was allowed to see Yuri this way, no one else allowed to touch him (only Flynn could), that regardless of being marked or not, he was Yuri’s, and Yuri was his... “you are mine.”

“...Flynn.” The swordsman’s face warmed at the words. Had it been anyone else, Yuri would have been annoyed- never liking the idea of being considered a possession to someone else; an object. But, like a great deal of things with the Commandant, it was different. Flynn’s came from a place of love. Flynn never reduced Yuri to something to be used, being each other’s as equals, as mates. Yuri took Flynn’s face in his hands, leaning closer to kiss him, eyes shutting, feeling Flynn’s arms wrap tighter around his middle, bringing them as close together as they could be in their position.

Yuri’s own hands moved to rest behind Flynn’s head, feeling the softness of the blond’s hair, taking in his alpha’s scent, the feel of familiar warm skin against his own. The excitement of the time having finally arrived hitting him fully. The swordsman’s hands gripped tighter into his mates hair, opening his mouth to take the tip of Flynn’s tongue in his own, sucking on it slowly. Flynn’s hold only loosened to run his hands over Yuri’s back, appreciating what the man could do with his mouth.

At the moment, Flynn fought against his alpha side to push Yuri down and take him immediately. It was easy to feel what his mate needed, but Flynn still was not taking any chances. He knew how his own ruts could be; the last thing he needed now was to accidentally hurt Yuri during a time Yuri needed him(he promised to take care of him, after all). The Commandant slowly broke off their kiss, taking in the sight of the color on the swordsman’s normally pale face, the amount of need in his gray eyes taking him off-guard for a brief moment. Quickly, he had reminded himself that this was a heavy heat for Yuri, so that look should hardly be a surprise. Still, the expression was one to be committed to memory for the future.

“ _Flynn_ ,” he started, expression shifting to one of holding back growing impatience. “ _I need you now_.” With Flynn, it was stronger, feeling more of everything. Whether it was because Flynn was his mate or if it was because things were always different with Flynn, he did not know. Something to sort out later, when he wasn’t wanting the blond _to take him already_.

It was harder after hearing Yuri say that, in that way- impatient, wanting. “Soon, you are not ready yet.”

Yuri made a face at that. “Believe me, I am ready. _I have been since this started_.” It had hardly been either of their faults; Flynn having to had work long hours, Yuri feeling unwell but willing to deal with it for what he needed. However, he wasn’t going to put his mate through it being that tired. The omega in him was just ready to be connected deeper with his alpha already(the amount of slick between his legs being another big sign). Wanting something so much, so badly. It reminded him too much of when he was so sure Flynn didn’t feel the same. That had felt so long ago now...

They broke apart so Flynn could get a couple of items off the nightstand. “ _Believe me_ , you have no idea how much I want to give you what you want right now, but I am not taking a chance on hurting you with one of my knots.” Yuri would deny it any time it was brought up, but Flynn would swear he heard Yuri make a noise only described as an annoyed whine.

“I can handle it.” Yuri had come close to reminding Flynn once again the alpha wasn’t his first rut(or knot for that matter). His attention was temporarily brought to the fresh slick between his legs- it was warm on his skin, serving to further his need for this to move along, being horny as he was not helping by any means.

Yuri being this way was certainly newer territory for the alpha- knowing it was from his mates hard heat did not make it easier to hold off giving in to what Yuri wanted, but Flynn refused to put him through any unnecessary discomfort or pain because of temptations. He had also been aware of how little Yuri had slept the night before; the slight tension on the other man from his excitement. “Be a little more patient.” The blond chose to not comment on the look Yuri sent him, instead putting lube on his fingers. “You need to be more relaxed first.” Flynn gestured for Yuri to come closer then.

Grumbling under his breath about the man worrying too much, the swordsman got on his knees, hugging Flynn’s neck again, his mate putting an arm around his waist. Yuri could feel his heart beating faster, anticipation stirring, knowing what Flynn had in mind, his body ready for the needed sexual relief. The skin-to-skin contact eased him only slightly; the omega holding on tighter with Flynn’s fingers at his hole, slowly sliding partway in, stopping to give a moment to adjust before getting the go ahead to continue. Feeling the digits go in deeper, Yuri began breathing heavier, gripping his fingers onto Flynn’s skin, the man having started to massage the walls inside, keeping a pace that had the omega moaning against his mates ear.

Flynn held onto Yuri firmly with his one arm, it having been made clear Yuri’s heat had him ready enough where he could skip one finger, going straight for two, Yuri accepting them easily. A third addition was tempting, but this would do for now. From how Yuri was responding this was not going to take long, which satisfied the alpha’s own impatience, ready to knot his omega at last. Yuri’s scent with the pleasured, soft moans went to his cock, more than enough encouragement to begin finger fucking his mate at a faster pace. Getting in deeper, the blond hooked his middle finger a bit to reach that spot in Yuri he knew did the trick.

Yuri’s grip was tight enough that marks would be visible on the alpha later. Swallowing hard, he buried his face against Flynn’s shoulder, feeling release coming. Yuri knew had it been a lighter heat, he would have lasted longer, but now, these stronger feelings mixed with his heavier heat were going to take time to adjust to. “ _Flynn_ ,” Yuri moaned out, _so_ , _so close_.

The omega’s warm breath coming harder, faster, his grip tight- Flynn switched to vibrating his fingers, sending Yuri over with cry, feeling his mates release on his skin. Yuri’s grip loosened considerably, needing another moment. Flynn kissed Yuri’s head, satisfied with the tension having left the omega. “Much better.”

Yuri grumbled about something again, what it was Flynn could not quite make out, but with the sated look on Yuri’s face he doubted the omega was complaining. Yuri let go of Flynn to sit on the bed, his thoughts on something familiar again while the alpha cleaned them off and readied himself for the swordsman. Maybe it really was time...

Very soon after, Yuri eyed the prepared alpha, the omega in him ready to be knotted. A light, pleased _hmm_ was his first reaction, moving again to hook his arms around Flynn’s neck, pulling the man down on top of him. “ _Now_ , _that’s much better_.”

The air between them felt electric, light, playful. While they kissed, Yuri’s hands rubbed over his shoulders(noticeably where the omega had gripped onto him so hard). Flynn’s roamed over Yuri’s body, one hand moving over his mates nipple, pinching it between his fingers, rubbing small circles over it, taking in his mates moans, feeling it erect under his touch.

Yuri broke apart their kiss, his gray eyes showing need again already.

The blond had, in part, expected that to take a little longer. Yuri ready to go again so soon, his heat affecting him more than Flynn thought once again. “Is this normal for your heats?” He moved his hands on Yuri’s hips, noticing his question had apparently flustered the swordsman. 

“No,” Yuri gestured for Flynn to continue, ready. Sucking in a breath once Flynn entered him, taking a few moments to adjust to the heightened feeling of having his alpha inside of him right now, his mates scent stronger than before. “It’s you.”

Flynn wondered momentarily if Yuri was aware how hard he was gripping onto the bedding(if he even knew at all), the answer and expression the omega had puzzling the alpha. Yuri had not continued. “Yuri?”

“Move,” the swordsman told him instead, motioning for his mate to come down, in need to be close as he could get to the other man. Flynn adjusted to meet the new position Yuri wanted, assuming the contact would be easing some of his heat a bit. Yuri wrapped his arms around around Flynn’s middle, loosely crossing his legs behind the blond.

While Flynn started thrusting into the swordsman, something had since become very clear while he held onto his mate; a decision made. Yuri had originally intended earlier on to wait until his heat had passed, yet it had been shown to the omega over-and-over his heat wasn’t affecting this choice, Flynn was. The other man that had been his past, was his present and future. A bond that ran so deep, so intertwined with his own heart, leading to these heightened, stronger feelings, Yuri knew undoubtedly Flynn was the love of his life. Nothing would change that.

The blond picked up his pacing a bit, giving into his alpha side more, taking his mate a little harder, faster, getting some pleased cries from his omega. “It’s you,” Yuri repeated unexpectedly; Flynn feeling Yuri’s nails digging into his back, the sensation doing more for him now than usual. He could always grab an apple gel if needed, for now it would be a reminder of his lover being satisfied.

“It’s always been you,” he continued. “That’s why it’s stronger now, more intense.”

“Yuri,” Flynn heard the honesty in the words, his heart warmed considerably, his smile fond and happy. “I love you too,” the blond replied happily, moving to kiss his mate eagerly, feeling his own release close, almost ready to knot.

Flynn held out for as long as he could, but Yuri was going to need his own release as well. At this rate, it seemed Flynn would have his first; it would have been better on Yuri for the omega to have his then Flynn finish with his knot. Breaking the kiss apart slightly, he looked into Yuri’s half-lidded gray eyes. “It is almost time.”

Getting the message, Yuri moved back to kiss Flynn again, holding onto his mate with one arm, the other taking his cock in his hands to work out a pace that matched Flynn’s, moaning into their kiss, the alpha returning the same. 

Working himself along with Flynn sped things up nicely, the familiar build growing steadily until he came, his moan of his lovers name swallowed up in their kiss. Flynn following quickly after, holding Yuri while he came inside his mate, feeling himself swell, locking them together.

Finally having gotten what his body had been craving for, his heat was eased up for the time being. Once more, Flynn cleaned them off while he caught his breath, adjusting to being locked with his mate; something that felt unsurprisingly comfortably right. Shortly after downing a half-bottle of water, denying a snack for right now(having to promise to eat something later, at least), Yuri knew it was time.

“Flynn,” he said, having the alpha’s attention.

Before Flynn could ask what it was, his own eyes widened a bit at the turn. The blond was not about to ask if Yuri was sure; the swordsman would not do this unless he was, fully so. Instead, Flynn leaned over, giving the spot where he would mark the omega a little lick before kissing it, pulling back. “You bore that for me,” Flynn spoke with affection and excitement shining in his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” From there Yuri should have known, should have expected it, but was still taken a little off-guard when Flynn hugged him as tightly as he did.

“I promise, I will. Not right now, though, I want to make it special,” he nuzzled the side of Yuri’s face, flustering the man a bit. Flynn seemed to have the easiest time with that. Flynn had thought of how he would before, should the time have ever come.

“Should have known, you’re too much of a sap sometimes.” The omega yawned then, reminding himself of how tired he was, sleep missed catching up. Flynn let Yuri go to pull the blankets over them both, kissing his mates head. “Get some rest.”

Yuri, not needing to be told twice, got comfortable, closed his eyes, already more than half-way off to sleep. Before falling the rest of the way, one was opened half-way, contented smile on his face. “...I love you.” Sleep tugged him away then, only the faintest feeling of Flynn pushing his hair from his face the last thing he felt.

Two days later, Yuri’s heat had finally subsided, the omega still exhausted from the whole thing, but grateful to not have to deal with anymore pain or nausea for the forseeable future, then slowly catch up on sleep. Judith would be by in three days to pick him up for a guild job; protecting some merchants while they traveled from Dahngrest to Halure. Yuri knew already they would be stopping in to see Rita and Estelle while they were there too.

Flynn hadn’t been in bed when he woke. The swordsman knew where the other man would be before having to think on it, knowing Flynn had still been working while looking after him too. Thinking on the alpha, it really hit at times that their relationship was progressing forward. It had felt right, like they fit together far too well. Soul mates floated around again, and Yuri decided it was too early for that, going to see Flynn.

The other man was right where Yuri predicted- in their living-room, Repede lounging beside him on the couch while Flynn read over documents the swordsman knew were work related. On entering, Flynn looked at the clock then to Yuri. “It is still early, go back to bed.” There was no _should_ about it, the blond had known even on the last couple of days of heat the other man had a final round with being sick, symptoms having eased down, still persistent enough to not let him sleep well. There were still another couple of days before their schedules returned to normal for them, Flynn set on making sure Yuri was more or less back to regular health before Judith arrived.

Yuri frowned, seeing how tired his mate looked as well. Sure, Yuri had his heat to deal with, but Flynn had still been working his job while looking after him and Repede during the times Yuri was too sick to do so. The omega had the knowledge they had a couple of extra days together before things went back to routine, so he went over and pulled on Flynn’s sleeve. “You too, you said yourself it’s still early.”

“Woof!” Repede chimed in, head perked up on Yuri having come in, tail wagging.

“See? Even Repede agrees with me.”

“Two against one is hardly fair,” Flynn replied with some humor, knowing that look on Yuri’s face; how stubborn the man could be, then with Repede taking sides, it was easier to put his work aside for now.

A few short minutes later, the three of them were back in bed. Yuri already back asleep, his soft snoring the only noise in the room, Repede settled at the foot of their bed. Flynn would be joining them in sleep soon enough; for the moment he took in everything. A comfortable, quiet morning, his mate and their dog, things he knew he would never tire of waking up to everyday when work did not separate them.

Flynn settled beside Yuri, falling asleep soon after; knowing with what he had planned with the omega, a new, exciting step forward awaited them. For now, the Commandant rested, contented, happy and in love.


End file.
